24 Hours is a long time in politics
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: It's true what they say 24 hours is a long time in politics and since yesterday everything's changed and I wouldn't go back even if I could.


**24 Hours is a long time in politics**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Nicola/Ollie

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:-** It's true what they say 24 hours is a long time in politics and since yesterday everything's changed and I wouldn't go back even if I could.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to Beth's "All I know since yesterday is everything has changed." Lyric challenge. To write a fic based around that lyric line. Rated for sexual content and language. Enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

"_**All I know since yesterday is that everything has changed."**_

"What are you going to tell him?" I have to ask, it's 6am on Saturday morning and Nicola Murray is buttoning her blouse and retouching her make-up in the mirror in my bedroom ready to leave and go home to her husband and her children and I have no idea how she's going to explain her overnight absence to her husband. To be honest I don't care, I don't believe he knows the meaning of the word fidelity and for what happened last night I'd go with her and tell him he was a fucking waste of space who didn't know what he had. I never saw it coming, I wanted it, I've wanted it, her, from the moment I laid eyes on her but I never seen it happening. But then last night wasn't like any other night, last night she needed me and for the first time I realised she wanted me too, as much as I wanted her and that's when everything changed.

_The previous evening_

"_I'm telling you now you reign that fuckin wanker in or I will fuckin do it for you, I'm sick of putting out fuckin fires sparked off by his inability to keep his fuckin dick in his trousers." I could hear Malcolm yelling at her from the other side of the office in spite of the fact that she had her office door closed, but then subtlety isn't one of Malcolm's strong points._

_When he stormed through the office and disappeared into the lift I could hear the soft sobbing from her office and I realised she thought the rest of us where gone. For all her propensity to melt down and panic and throw herself and the rest of us into a tail spin she never cries not really. She never cries the sort of heartfelt agonising tears I could hear then and when I walked into her office to see her with her head in her hands I knew I had to do something._

"_Nicola, are you ok? Ok sorry stupid fucking question I know you're not on but please don't let Malcolm get to you he's a heartless bastard."_

"_I'm not crying because Malcolm yelled at me Ollie I'm crying because I don't know why I fucking bother anymore. I'm stuck in a marriage that died so long ago it's a decomposing mess now with a man I can't stand the sight of and because of this fucking job I can't even tell him to go fuck himself and divorce his cheating ass." It was the first time I'd realised just how trapped she felt, just how much she wanted out, how little she felt for her husband and it flicked a switch. When I walked to her side of the desk and pulled her from the chair into my arms I expected her to resist but she didn't. I expected her to tell me to stop when I gently kissed her head, I was waiting for her to push me away and tell me I'd crossed the line when she looked at me and I couldn't stop myself from kissing her. None of that happened though and before I knew what was happening we were leaving with a whispered promise to meet at my place and even then I thought she wouldn't show up. I thought she'd get home and when it came to getting into her own car rather than going inside she'd realise she'd made a mistake but it didn't happen. Just as I was about to give up, to go to bed with nothing but the memory of her lips on mine, the door knocked and when I opened it she tumble into my arms. The rest of the night was a blur, a kaleidoscope of colours that fulfilled every fantasy of her I'd ever had. _

_When I made love to her every moment was like a glimpse of beauty and wonder and the way she gave herself to me so completely was beyond my wildest expectations, the way her body yielded to mine was like we were made to be together, the way she clung to me when her pleasure took hold made me feel like she wanted me more than anything or anyone has ever wanted me in my life. I expected her to leave, to go back to him and tell me it could never happen again but she didn't. When she curled into my arms, when she drifted to sleep I spent hours watching her sleep believing this would be my only opportunity to do it but when she woke and told me that she didn't want to forget about what we'd done I still couldn't believe it. When she held me and told me that she wanted me and that if I was prepared to accept that she could never leave him, not in the foreseeable future, she wanted us to do this again I could do nothing but tell her I wanted nothing more than to be with her whatever that meant. _

So here we are with her sitting on the edge of the bed ready to go home and lie to him in the same way we know he lies to her on a daily basis and the smile she give tells me she doesn't care what excuse she gives any more than I do.

"I'll tell him it was work, he won't care anyway I'll be surprised if he was home last night himself." Her lips are on mine again the passion in them reminding me that this is the new us, a relationship of sorts that we will have to find a way to make work. It won't be easy but as I watch her walk away I can't help but think how much has changed, changed for the better but changed all the same. Last night I was someone who admired her from a safe distance, let myself give up to my desire for her only when alone in the privacy of my own home and now she is mine. It's true what they say 24 hours is a long time in politics and since yesterday everything's changed and I wouldn't go back even if I could.


End file.
